


Phantom Pains

by kait_kat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied past Jesse/ Hanzo, PTSD, grpahic dreams, new to overwatch fandom, phantom pains, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait_kat/pseuds/kait_kat
Summary: Things wouldn't be the same ever again. Not for both of them, not for some time. Maybe someday things would be okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new the overwatch fandom so please just bare with me here on this. And I am also a fan of Mchanzo and or Jesse/McCree so please do not think that just because I have paired McCree with a female I hate Jesse with anyone else in the Overwatch fandom !!

Roseal woke right up with a start when she hears the sounds of pain and screaming out Jesse McCrees name.. The sounds started off in a dream she was having—a fucking nightmare was more like it—of her olden days of being a medic back in Egypt’s army. There was a lot of blood. It had that metallic taste she never got use to. Her heart was thumping in her chest as the patient below her she couldn't make out and colors are all muddled. The sounds of pain grew louder and louder as she realized it was from her patient. A vision clearing it was McCree dying right in her arms. Without an arm as his muscles and tissues all ripped from his body. “Jesse no!” She was yelling at. Screaming to not die. “Don't you die! Don't you die god fucking damnit! Jesse! Jesse! JESSE!” 

She rubbed her throat that was raw from the scream she just gave out. Her hands shaking as there was no blood, there was no dust clogging her nose and taste of blood in her mouth. There was the rapid heart and cries of pain. Tears pool in her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she wipes them away the best she can. She shares a room with Jesse whenever they weren't in battle and had down time to breathe. Jesse was in the bed directly across from her. He was curled up and shaking in his own bed. His hand grasping and clawing where metal was meeting his own skin. The horror images of what it must had been like to loose that arm flashes in mind once more. 

He's sweating and possibly even crying. There's muddled words leaving his lips. Words of pain and whimpers of nights alone dealing with phantom pain. 

Roseal slipped right out of her own warm covers and let her feet touch the cold floor. Her thick curly hair is sticking out all over the place. She looks down at her own body and thinks of the nights she spent screaming and crying about the pain from the lost of her left leg and hearing in her right ear. How her smooth dark tanned skin had been painted with the blood that may not even be her’s. The metal suited the grey flooring well. 

She let her hands slowly touch Jesse’s hand as she crouched down in front of him . One hand tries to weasel its way into his hand gripping his arm with her other hand brushed back the hair hanging in his face. She watches the way he tenses up and his breathing quicken.

“Jesse… Jesse it's me. It's okay Jesse you're safe…” her words are soft as she can make them. She lets her fingers trace over his fumbling lips up to the tears that hamper his beautiful face. “It's all over Jesse you can open your eyes.”

She finds her hand now in his as McCree opens his eyes. Such these gorgeous rich eyes streaked with angry red colors. His breath has the hint of one of typical cigars he smokes. She wiped away the last of his tears.

“I-I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry p-partner I don't… H-Hanzo he’s the only one who ever seen me…” his voice is hoarse and weak. It's not that smooth, calm and deep southern twang she loves so much to hear. 

“Jesse it's okay… you're safe now here, mate,” she tells him soothingly. The room is silent once again before she kisses the top of his head and gets up to go back to bed. She didn't want to press into the matters of how he lost it. How he and Hanzo use to be as it could be too painful to remember. 

She can't move though. 

She gazed back to see McCree sitting up in bed looking down at his sheets. His chest is scarred up and down. His arms are forming bruises now. He focuses so intensely on the stitching in the fabric.

“Don't leave me… I don't wanna be alone. Can't go back to those blasted nightmares I-I just can't,” his voice cracks as he meets her gaze, “I-I be terrified of myself…”

She sighs very softly as she crawls onto his bed. He positions himself to let her be cradled right into his arms and laid back. Finding comfort in playing with the ends of her hair that are tight petite curls. 

“I know what it's like having the pains too McCree. Sometimes I woke up crying and screaming for the pain in my ear to stop or that my leg was gone when it was right there. Back in my hometown of Sydney, my mothers side of the family couldn't stand the thought of their heiress being disfigured.” Her voice just cracked at the end as tears came again. She felt McCrees gentle hands wipe away her tears. He remains so silent as she pours every fucking ounce of horror and complete agony of how she lost half her hearing and her leg. On a mission to help these children and families held up in a building. Running, shooting people—hell maybe just shooting things—as she was trying to help people and there was just a wrong step and the world after that was a lot brighter before it got darker than the pits of hell.

They shared a moment of silence as McCree watches her play with his robotic hand. Tracing the tiny cracks in it. He buries in closer to her, the way he did with Hanzo as he flexed his hand to close around hers.

“I lost this old thing before joinin in Overwatch. I was in Blackwatch for a time bein. I was doin a run with some guys. I had a job to do. Take this large sum of money and make sure I gave it back to the boss. Shit hit the fan after that. Morrison found us, Blackwatch be dyin out ya hear. I still hadn't given the money back to the god damn old bastard and the guys well they… they threw me under the bus and said I was the one who be tipping the hat off to Morrison and punished me and took my arm here as a payment…rest be history there partner…” Roseal said nothing for a long time. A very long time. 

She couldn't imagine seeing people you use to know and trust take your arm just like that. Tossed out only to be given some second chance. She nestled back and laid her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat. His arms wrapped around her as their legs tangle up under the covers. Things wouldn't be the same ever again. Not for both of them, not for some time. Maybe someday things would be okay. 

“McCree?” She asked as she knew they were both starting to nod off together.

“Mmmm… yeah there Rose Petal?” She nudged him at that.

“Whatever happened to that money you never gave back?”

She looks and turns herself to watch as he smirked and looked at her. She'd never grow tired of that smirk. 

“That ain't nothin for you to worry about… unless you want to go off to the New Mexico desert and find out darlin’?” 

She chuckled and sighed as she rest right back against him again with a smile. “Sure thing… partner...”


End file.
